Peanut Butter Bellyache
by SkewedReality
Summary: Short ficlet written for this prompt: "Since Easter is fast approaching, can we have a fic where Rory gets addicted to Reese's peanut butter eggs and gets a tummy ache and Sam kisses it better?" -Established Sory-


Just a short ficlet I wrote for a prompt. Pure fluff. :)

Written for King Layla for this prompt:

"Since Easter is fast approaching, can we have a fic where Rory gets addicted to Reese's peanut butter eggs and gets a tummy ache and Sam kisses it better?"

* * *

><p><strong>Peanut Butter Bellyache<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam was nervous after receiving a frantic text message from Brittany.<p>

'_I think our leprechaun is dying. I know he's supposed to eat clovers, but I saw him eating candy and now he won't leave his room.'_

Sam had quickly jumped in his truck and hurried over to Brittany's house. She'd been hot on his heels, explaining how she'd heard that chocolate kills leprechauns.

"I went outside and picked a handful of clovers, but he won't eat them. I'm really worried."

Sam tried his best not to laugh, because he knew that Brittany was _genuinely _worried that the bag of Reese's Peanut Butter Easter eggs was actually going to _kill_ Rory. Her heart was in the right place, so Sam just nodded and tried to look concerned.

They reached Rory's door and Sam turned to face her. "Brittany, why don't you let _me_ handle this. I don't want you to see him if he's dying. Have you ever seen E.T.?" Sam asked, feigning drama.

Brittany swallowed and nodded seriously.

"Well, when a leprechaun is dying, he looks a lot like E.T. He turns all white and sad looking. You don't want to see that, do you?"

"No," she mouthed, covering her face with her hand.

"Alright, then why don't you let me handle it. I brought something that will save him, but...I don't know if it will work."

Brittany nodded again and took her cue to leave as Sam turned the door knob. He knew that there was nothing wrong with Rory, but he figured, considering that Brittany's idea of being helpful was trying to force Rory to eat clovers, he would lay it on thick to keep her out.

"Baby," Sam called hesitantly, opening Rory's bedroom door. He heard a groan answer his call, so he peeked inside. Rory lay pathetically curled up on his bed surrounded by a veritable graveyard of candy wrappers. Sam let himself the rest of the way in and closed the door behind him.

"Hey," he said sympathetically. "What's wrong? Brittany thinks you're dying."

"She tried to make me eat-"

"I know," Sam said, laughing. "What happened?"

Rory looked up toward where Sam now sat on the edge of the bed. "Remember how you told me to be careful how much peanut butter I ate?"  
>Sam nodded.<br>"Well, I wasn't careful. I ate too much, and now I'm pretty sure I'm dying."

Sam laughed and stretched out next to Rory, pulling him into his arms. "Baby," Sam drawled, kissing him on the top of his hair. "I gave you that bag of candy to last you the entire weekend, and you ate it in..." Sam checked his watch. "Almost exactly an hour."

Sam had given the candy to Rory right before dropping him off at home less than an hour ago. Sam laughed at the thought of how quickly Rory must have consumed the candy in order to be in this shape already. Rory ignored Sam's chiding.

"Sammy," he whined pathetically, curling into his boyfriend's side. "My tummy hurts."

Sam smiled and slid his hand across where Rory was clutching his stomach. He loved how needy Rory was when he wasn't feeling well.

"That feels good, actually," Rory said, relaxing out of his the fetal position and leaning into Sam's touch, sighing happily.

"I'm glad," Sam said, kissing Rory again on the top of the head. "Why don't you try and take a nap. You'll feel better when you wake up." He continued to rub idly at his boyfriend's stomach.

"Will you stay?" he asked, his voice mildly anxious.

"Of course," Sam assured.

Sam reached onto the nightstand and grabbed the television remote. He began flipping through the channels, finally settling on a rerun of _The Simpsons_. Rory cuddled closer to Sam's side, his eyes sliding shut as Sam's hand rubbed against his side. Soon, he was snoring softly against Sam's chest.

Sam settled in to watch television as his boyfriend slept off his very first peanut butter bellyache.


End file.
